


Needy Little Luthor

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Assfucking, Bottom Lena Luthor, Butch kara, College, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Filth, Glory Hole, Human Kara, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lena is needy bottom, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Roommates, Rough Sex, This is nothing but pure filth, Top Kara Danvers, blowjob, don't like it don't read it, sin - Freeform, slutty Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lena recognize the voice immediately. Holy fuck! It's Kara!





	Needy Little Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own any characters or supergirl. Nothing is mine.

Lena loves to suck cock when she is horny, and on this particular day she is quite turned on. It’s all because of her hot blonde roommate. Being lonely and horny, Lena decided to do something adventurous, dirty and filthy.  
  
Yes, Lena lives within walking distance of a gloryhole. It's in the back of the adult bookstore, and it's the only place where she can get what she wants- without anyone in finding out what a little cumslut the youngest Luthor is!  
  
Once there, Lena get herself situated in the booth. She put the filthy throw pillow on the ground and get on her knees in front of the hole. The place looked so dirty and smelled of cum but that did not repulse her, if anything it made her wet. Lena lifts up her tank top, pulls her bra down, and exposing her huge perky tits. They jut forward and wobble provocatively as the first hard dick slides through the hole. Her cunt creams in her panties and her mouth waters as she takes it into her mouth, picturing it was Kara’s, her gorgeous roommate.   
  
Before long, she is deepthroating the stranger’s cock, getting thoroughly facefucked, a set of hairy balls slapping against her chin. She is pinching her nipples and squeezing her massive breasts together. She imagined herself on her knees in their room, deepthroating Kara’s massive dick. After about five minutes of vigorous thrusting on the stranger’s part and sucking on her, the stranger lets out a groan and blasts his load against the back of her throat. "Fucking hot, Thanks sweetheart. I needed that" Lena hear him mutter as he exits the booth. It's true, she is really good at giving BJ. Lena swallows every last drop of his cum, wishing it was Kara’s.  
  
Before her next cock appears, Lena get totally naked and begin fingering herself furiously, kneeling on the filthy floor, moaning Kara’s name over and over. Her clit is swollen and her cunt is sloppy wet.   
  
She rubs her pussycream on her nipples as she suck the next four cocks to completion. Somehow she wishes Kara could see her like this, on her knees, sucking random cocks like a needy little slut, may be punish her for being such desperate bitch in heat. Kara would bend her over her knee and spank her ass red, muttering filthy things in her ear. The thought made her cum as she fingered her leaking cunt furiously.

  
The fifth cock takes Lena by surprise. It's magnificent. Lena watches in awe as ten smooth inches of fat cockmeat appear slowly through the hole in the wall. It seems like it will never end. It's the biggest prick she has ever seen, and it's ready to be sucked. A pair of big, gorgeous balls hangs at the base of the glorious rod, smooth and swollen with jizz. Lena lick her lips at the beauty of it. She is going to suck every last drop of seed out of these perfect balls. 

“Hmm perfect” Lena purrs, kissing the cockhead. She heard the stranger hiss in pleasure making her giggle naughtily.  
  
Lena takes her time sucking this magical cock, using lots of spit, slobbering up and down the shaft, licking the big smooth balls, moaning loudly as she begin to deepthroat. With some coaxing, she is able to take the entire shaft down her gullet, until she feels those hot balls resting on her chin. Lena’s eyes begin to water to the point of crying, and she is gagging for sure. But she don't stop. She moves her hands from her wet cunt up to her huge breasts and back again, making herself cum as she sputter and suck and choke on this massive cock.  
  
*****  
  
She's sucking me expertly. Dumb little cock whore. Kara always gotten such great BJs at this hole. No one this good, though. The blonde closes her eyes and thrust her cock in and out of the hole, giving her the whole length, listening to stranger moan and slurp her rod.

_What a fucking slut. Not many whores can take my huge cock down their throats, but this bitch is swallowing me whole_. Kara grunted.

She make a mental note to find out who she is, so she can come back and visit her again.

Maybe even ask if she's available for hire. She'd be fun to have under the table at her next poker night.   
  
Then, even though the slut's voice is muffled by a big mouthful of cock, Kara hear her groan. "Yummy big dick," the beauty murmurs. "Biggest cock ever. Fuck..."   
  
And it registers. Kara recognize her voice instantly. Her roommate is on the other side of this wall, giving her the best, most expert blowjob she ever had!   
  
Kara don't even have time to think before her balls explode. She shoots a huge load of cum against the back of her hot roommate’s throat. Kara keeps thrusting, thinking how hot she is, how massive her tits are, how slim her waist is, how plump her ass is. How innocent her mouth is.  
  
When Kara finished cumming, she abruptly zip up and left the booth, holding the door open for the next 'customer,' a huge black man. He’s about to get sucked off by her hot roommate and all she can think is that she want to punch him and spank Lena for sucking random strangers.   
  
But she had bigger things on her mind at the moment: she is going to use this opportunity to buttfuck her gorgeous roommate. Why not? she just came in her mouth and Lena didn't know it was her. Kara may as well exploit this opportunity.   
  
In the bookstore, Kara locate the lubricant aisle and select a good brand, and after she pays for it, Kara goes outside to the ATM and withdraw $100. By the time she returned to the booth, Lena has finished servicing the black man. There's no one left in line. No one but her, that is.  
  
Kara enters the booth and push the hundred-dollar-bill through the hole with her hand, and, gruffly disguising her voice, Kara says, "I want your asshole. Press it up against the hole so I can fuck it. I'll be gentle. I have lube. Give me what I want." Kara expected the brunette to protest, get angry at her but Lena doesn't even hesitate.

Jesus, what kind of slut my roommate is? Lena just snatched the dollar from her had just like that and - just like that - her little sphincter is pressed against the hole.   
  
Once she's in position, Kara wasted no time, bending forward to get a good look at her roommate’s asshole. It's magnificent. Pink, puckered, perfectly smooth. Kara is going to ruin Lena’s asshole so she won’t be interested in other’s cock anymore. When she is done with the brunette she will be begging for more, she will be begging to become Kara’s whore.

  
Then Kara, smearing some of the lube onto Lena’s tiny asshole, inserting a finger to test the tightness. So tight. Kara wonders if she's an anal virgin. She really, really hope she is. She want to be her first. She's already moaning like crazy and Kara only used a finger. 'Just wait, honey. Wait until you feel Daddy's cock split you apart,' Kara thought smugly.   
  
Kara grunts and presses the bulbous head of her huge cock against Lena’s tiny pink asshole. She pushes into the painfully small opening, feeling that familiar pop as Kara slowly move past Lena’s tight little anal ring, and then, after a bit of coaxing, the entire length of her big dick is buried up the Luthor’s ass. Lena’s squeaking and yelping loudly enough for the whole bookstore to hear, but Kara don't care. Her words are driving the blonde positively insane as she presses her ass against her side of the wall.   
  
"Fuck my ass, daddy!"   
  
"Fuck my virgin asshole!"   
  
"Just do it! Use my little butthole! I need it!"  
  
And Kara fucks Lena’s ass relentlessly. She screams. The blonde slams her cock in anyway. In and out. Lena presses her ass hard against the wall, wanting more, thrusting back into Kara’s cock so as to take it deeper. The blonde’s balls slap her cunt and Kara wonder how wet she is. She is betting very. She would give anything to not have a wall between them, so she can see Lena’s sweet creamy ass and pull her long hair and spank her plump cheeks.   
  
At some point during the rough assfucking to which Kara treating her roommate the words just slip out. "That's a good girl, that's a good little sweetheart, Take it my little slut" The blonde croon, forgetting to disguise her voice. She don't even realize she has spoken. She is too busy pounding Lena Luthor’s virgin 18-year-old ass.  
  
*****  
  
Lena recognize the voice immediately. Holy fuck! It's Kara! Kara’s enormous cock is cramming her asshole through a gloryhole in the adult bookstore near where they live and she is loving every minute of it! She was extremely ashamed when she accepted the money from the stranger and readily spread her virgin ass for an unknown stranger. Now that she knew that Kara is the one pounding her virgin ass she can’t control her screams anymore.  
  
How many nights has she lain in bed fantasizing about her gorgeous roommate? About kissing her and offering her big naked breasts up to her? About Kara eating her tight cunt until she cum on her tongue? About straddling and riding the blonde so she can watch her titties bounce? About letting Kara paint her face, tits and ass?  
  
And right now Kara is balls-deep in her virgin ass! She has been fantasizing about Kara this whole time. Her fantasies are coming true!  
  
Lena start moaning for Kara. "Oh, Daddy! Yes, Daddy! Fuck this naughty whore I love the feeling of your thick cock in my virgin ass. Use me daddy! Use me for your filthy pleasure. Use me like a dirty little whore! Make me yours" she purrs, and she knows Kara has realized it's her. Kara just groans and buttfucks her harder, deeper, faster. She masturbates her cunt furiously with one hand as she tweak her nipples with the other. Her asshole is chock-full of Kara’s big cock and there's nowhere she’d rather be. 

“Fucking whore, take it! You filthy bitch! Spreading your ass for a complete stranger. Your mother and father would be so proud of you. I am fucking going to ruin that slutty ass of yours. When I am done you will be crawling on your knees begging for more, begging me to fuck you all day!” Kara growled, fucking Lena’s ass more vigorously.

“Yes! Yes! Punish me! Punish me for being such a desperate whore! Ruin my ass. Yesssssssssssssssss!! Right there daddy! Right thereeee! Oh yess! You are fucking me soo good! Your cock feels so good inside me! Yes! Yes! Oh god! So huge. Fuck my slutty ass. Own me. Make me your little cum-dumpster. Fuck your sluts ass. Yes! Yes!! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Karaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa”  
  
They cum at the same time, Kara deep inside her ass and her with her own cream running down her leg. They are both panting as Kara withdraws her fuckrod from her sore ass. Kara silent for several moments, and Lena can hear her heart thudding in her chest. Is she going to be in trouble? Is Kara going to be mad at her? Then she hear Kara zip up and leave the booth.  
  
Lena wonders how much trouble she is in,   
*****  
  
Lena is in a LOT of trouble. Later that night, as she removes her clothes, she enumerate the reasons she's to be punished:   
  
For having such a perfect body, going braless and teasing Kara. For having such a luscious ass and such big dick-sucking lips. For being such a little cumslut. For being such a talented cocksucker. For going to a gloryhole to get her mouth filled with cum when she can get it right here at their room. For giving her asshole to a 'stranger' for only $100. For tempting her with her body.  
  
Her punishments will last her one year and will take place in Kara’s bed. And in their shower. And on their sofa, on the floor, against the wall, on the dining room table, in the backseat of the blonde’s car, in the woods, in gas station restrooms, in hotels, in adult movie theaters, at her Parents' house on Thanksgiving. Occasionally Kara fucks her at college, takes her to an empty housing development, and buttfuck her over the hood of her car. Lena likes going back to college with ass full of _Daddy's cum_. Lena enjoyed every day of her punishment. She wanted Kara to fuck her for a long time and finally she gets to feel Kara in all her holes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
